The establishment of the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) SCOR in 2002 provided a critical impetus to engage the research community in more sex and gender-based research. MUSC had strength in translational, interdisciplinary research addictions, but no sex or gender-specific focus. In addition, the SCOR was the first women's health research initiative on the MUSC campus. The visible, campus-wide collaborations of SCOR Investigators, combined with the Institutional support of the SCOR pilot project program have considerably increased sex and gender-based research. Close collaboration with the MUSC BIRCWH program, awarded in 2007, further enhanced campus-wide, interdisciplinary collaborations focused on women's health. We have begun collaborations with SCOR programs at other universities in order to maximize the scientific output from the ORWH investment in the SCOR initiative by sharing resources and combining data. During the renewal period, our core scientific projects will continue to focus on sex and gender differences in the relationship between addiction and stress response using emerging technology in closely aligned clinical and basic science projects. The overarching goals of the center will focus on supporting and Improving the translational scientific collaborations of the core and pilot research projects, catalyzing further growth of interdisciplinary sex and gender-based research on the MUSC campus and creating strategic partnerships to enhance the translation and dissemination of SCOR findings and other relevant research to improve the health of women and girls. Center funding has allowed us to: 1) increase interdisciplinary sex and gender-based research on the MUSC campus, 2) bring together institutional and scientific leadership to form a high visibility operational unit focused on research In women's health, 3) establish infrastructure to support efficient operations, integration, and stability, 4) coalesce a group of senior investigatos to integrate their scientific expertise and research skills to advance sex and gender-based research, 5) attract and train new and junior investigators in sex and gender-based research, 6) support the development and testing of innovative ideas and new technology, and 7) provide a supportive training environment for basic and clinical researchers interested In sex and gender-based research. The next funding period will allow us to build on these accomplishments, expand our research program utilizing innovative techniques and novel compounds, increase cross-SCOR collaborations, enhance outreach and dissemination efforts, and attract new investigators. Our SCOR, with a truly interdisciplinary and translational focus on sex and gender Issues in addictions and stress response, is prepared to work collaboratively with other SCOR colleagues towards the vision, goals, and objectives outlined In the 2010 ORWH Strategic Plan.